


Return to Menu

by dearjayycee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: What do you do when you realize your whole life has been a game? You turn the difficulty down to easy and decided to take over the world of course.





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is pretty dang angsty and very short, but the rest of the story will hopefully be humorous. Also no beta at this point so sorry about that.

Naruto turned his head, dirt and rock digging into his cheek. His vision blurred around the edges and he felt himself bleeding out, but none of that mattered. They won, at a horrible price but they had still done it. Sasuke was laying on his side, missing arm underneath him, while staring back blood running down from his left eye which was going cloudy. Naruto rolled to his side, reaching out to move Sasuke’s bangs from his face. He couldn’t help but smile as Sasuke closed his eyes, contentment shining across his face. Finally, at peace.

Someone approached, footsteps heavy and uneven, but Naruto knew them by the feel of her familiar calming chakra. It was barely there, but he was confident he could recognize her, even this dim, from a mile away, the dips and curls of it memorized long ago. Sakura dropped between them, not even bothering to land softly. She looked at both of them, pulling their intact arms over her stomach, holding their hands within hers. All of them covered in calluses, rough and tough just like their lives.

Naruto leaned into her, nose pressed into her sweat and dirt matted hair as he pressed a kiss to her temple, Before scooting in closer, resting his forehead against Sasuke’s. They all lay there sharing each other’s space, breath, lifeblood bleeding into each other.

Sakura had gone still, and Sasuke's breathing was deep and hard, lungs rattling, each breath more strained than the last. Tears were rolling down Naruto's cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could hardly bear to see it, but he also wouldn't run from this. Cared for them both too much not to witness their last moments. Opening his eyes again all he saw was Sasuke’s half lidded lifeless eyes staring back endlessly at him. Despite this, a small smile still graced his best friend's face, and it was more than Naruto has ever seen before.

And his heart broke, bawling as he pulls their lifeless bodies into his own growing cold body. Naruto cried until there was nothing left. There was nothing left of him. Everything he fought for all this time was gone. The world was in ruins, his village destroyed, everyone he ever cared about was dead and now he was the only one left. Naruto was never good while alone in the first place, he closed his eyes and let himself drift into nothingness. 

It’s dark.

It’s so dark.

So very dark. 

And then it wasn't, and a blinding light consumed the world, so blinding that Naruto found himself forced to turn away and his eyes shut tight making stars flash behind his lids. After a minute, his eyes adjusted enough he could see where the light was coming from. But what he saw almost made him shut down. Tears were falling long after there should be anything left of himself to give.  

Looming above him, mocking everything he lived through, were the words:

 

**GAME OVER**

Return to Menu

~~ Load Game ~~


	2. Well Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this.

Hours, days, perhaps years later, Naruto couldn't tell, he was still sitting on the ground in a place of endless darkness, staring up at the only other thing in existence. The sight before him was the most horrific thing. After all the hardship he endured, it looked like Kami was punishing him and he would have to do it all again. Not even when dead could he find rest.

But the longer he looked, the longer he stared, the more it occurred to him that this might be a blessing in disguise. He could go back; he could do it all again. He could save Haku and Zabuza (which had been his first regret). He could save the old man. He could save Sasuke. He would save everyone.

Naruto took a few seconds to think it over before deciding. This time he would do better, he swore to himself he would, even if it meant going through his miserable childhood again. He would do it. Mind made up he reached out and touched the Return to Menu option. Suddenly, he found himself transported to the main street of Konoha, leaves swaying in a gentle breeze and soft music playing a sorrowful tone. The streets were barren, a moment frozen in time amidst a ghost town. The rocks under his sandals and scent of Sakura blossoms on the wind, making the scene oddly eerie.

New Game

~~Continue Game~~

Options

Help

Credits

~~Exit Game~~

The words floated in front of him in a big, choppy, black text that almost looked like his handwriting if a bit neater. If he did this, he would do it correctly. "Options."

The Options menu opened showing him something amazing and horrifying.

**Options:**

**Auto Save:** Off

 **Difficulty:** Legendary

 **Achievements:** Off

 **Inventory:** Off

 **Map:** Off

 **Mini-Map:** Off

 **Perks:** Off

 **Tips:** Off

**Trophy Room**

**Collectables**

**Cheats**

Naruto smacked his head into his hand as hard as possible before looking to the sky and screaming until his throat went raw. "FUCK YOU!" He flipped off the screen before turning around and flopping onto the dusty road, only to realize the words followed him. "Screw you, screw you so much." He sighed before turning everything On and switching the Difficulty to Easy because if he did this again, he wanted to be overpowered. He also checked the Trophy Room, Collectables, and Cheats but they only had question marks over grayed out objects and boxes. It must have been because he hadn't saved his last game, so the Trophies and Cheats didn't follow over.

After that, he flipped back to the Menu before looking through the Help screen which informed him of things he already knew or that once pointed out made perfect sense. Like Factions, where the better terms you happened to be on with a particular person or set of people the better they would treat you. Though the ability to find and gain collectables was a nice little surprise considering the example they used was Limited Edition Instant Ramen Cups. No matter how old he got, or how dire the situation, Ramen had always been his comfort food, because the Ichirakus being the first people, other than the Hokage, to treat him like an actual person. Also, after reading the descriptions of both Achievements and Perks, he felt cheated for previously having them turned off. Quickly looking at the credits showed a blank page making him question who (what) had the power to do this.

Naruto continued like he always did.

"Okay! Here we go!" He said as he slapped his cheeks to get his blood going. "New Game!" 

First, he was forced to watch the night of his birth, his parent's death, and the Kyuubi attack, something, now seen, he wished desperately that he hadn't. Followed by a summary of his youth.

Then Naruto's world swirled as if being sucked through Kamui with almighty fling before his body jerked up. He looked around frantically, trying to get his bearings but he was unbearably dizzy. He stilled his body, not even risking moving his eyes as he took in slow deep lungfuls. Once his stomach settled, and his head stopped spinning, he looked at where he was only for his stomach to drop once more.

He tried so hard to forget about this place, the claustrophobically small room, the peeling wall paper and the ratty bed. It was his room at the orphanage. Well, calling it a room was a stretch, it was more of a large closet. He knew in retrospect his time here hadn't been that bad. But as a child with adults who quietly disdained him, side-eyeing him nonstop as if when they took their eyes off him, he would go insane and kill them all, traumatized his young mind to be vilified. Alone in a cold dark room, with meals that were never big enough for him considering his high metabolism, it seemed hellish. Compounded with the fact none of the caretakers had been willing to spend time with/on him and his education, preventing him from forming the tools to connect with the others his age. He had been so alone, and it had ignited his need for acknowledgment. But no matter how well behaved they never cared for him. So when he, entirely by accident, realized that when he acted out, they finally talked to him, albeit it happened to be yelling, and touched him, no matter it was rough. He had wanted that more than anything. So he misbehaved, doing anything for them to notice him until he forgot why he began. 

Naruto absolutely could not believe he came back this far. He had assumed, wrongly, that he would be in his body the day of team placements, but no, he couldn't be over six if here. Because at six he was kicked out of the orphanage. Later meeting the Hokage for the first time, though he didn't know the old man that sometimes came to visit were the same, who gave him his apartment as soon as he was informed of the situation. He wanted to cry; he felt so helpless.

But then it hit him. He was no longer helpless. This might be for the best. He could start his plan early, and no one would suspect a child under five of anything. Yes, he thought, this would work.

Naruto had no chance to stop the almost insane laughter that burst from him. He could see it now, he would take over the world, and he would save everyone while kicking Madara's ass. Once Naruto realized that he rubbed his hands together, he halted and decided this time around he wouldn't spend so much time around Anko. Well, that was after he got that damned curse seal off. 

That made him wonder if he could steal all of Orochimaru's best talent from him. People like Kimimaro, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Tayuya would be great additions to Konoha's forces. If he played his cards right, he might get to Kabuto too. Though he highly doubted that. In fact, now that he thought about it Kabuto had been more sadistic than Orochimaru, though he hid it better. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to keep him around. 

As he thought of all the people he could save now, Naruto realized he could get to both Sai and Shin before Danzo did. When they had gone through Danzo's files, they realized he recruited right before orphans reached Academy age as it was the only way he kept them off the records and made missing children disappearing from all around Fire country and non-ninja barring nations go unnoticed. Children with promise traveled to Konoha to become ninja considering that there wasn't anywhere else around for them to learn. Though most left when they failed to become Genin and returned home to become guards of some sort. It used to be that a good majority of the Leaf's Ninja originated from outside Konoha as there just wasn't enough people in the city to keep the population of ninja needed to run a hidden village when you borne in mind the mortality rate of shinobi. However, since the creation of ROOT,  the numbers of incoming ninja dwindled to almost nothing, leaving the village short on Ninja, which was one reason it had been so easy for Oto and Suna to invade when Konoha was supposedly the greatest hidden village. And ROOT didn't help during the invasion considering they worked in the shadows, and Danzo wasn't exactly against it so that they couldn't show themselves. And even their numbers were abysmal considering how many children entered the program only for them to be cut in half because of Danzo's sick graduation exam. All this was again made even worse by that fact that most of ROOTs missions were suicide or infiltration dwindling their numbers further. For all of Danzo's talk about how he did everything for the good of the village he made it weaker and then instigated wars, he was too cocky to realize Konoha couldn't afford. 

At one point in time, Konoha had been the biggest, ninja wise, hidden village in the world. Both because of their once large clans who in the past birthed more children than just one or two per couple and before the Uchiha Massacre, where most of the Uchiha clan were at least Genin, the Villages forces numbered in the four hundred (where once they had over a thousand). With the Kyuubi attack, coming off the back of the third great shinobi war and followed by the Uchiha Massacre the village took a huge hit to their power. And because of Danzo's actions, where once the small peaceful, non-ninja countries that surrounded Fire Country sent young children who had shown promise with chakra to Konoha receiving free protection for their lands and villages and better trade alliances, along with the promise that their children would be taken care of until they became stable income gathering ninja. They now were hesitant to do so. Considering that ROOT was unsanctioned, they could not provide protection and alliances like Konoha once did.

If Naruto intercepted the ROOT convoys, bringing the children back to the village and their supplies, he could kill two birds with one stone by cutting Danzo's forces and denying him his supply lines. He knew he couldn't just take down Danzo by killing him off. He would have to disable Danzo's forces then clue the old man onto what was happening. And maybe, just maybe, if he did everything perfectly, he could stop the massacre and save Itachi.

Danzo's rumors and ROOT Ninja tailing them as if they were real Anbu, giving the impression the Hokage didn't trust the clan, sparked the start of the Uchiha coup. So if he sorted that out and limited Obito/Madara's influence on the clan, perhaps by using a seal coded to Obito's chakra around the compound to keep him out, he could save them. Saving him a lot of trouble and having the clan around for any war or invasion that might come to pass. Not to mention having Itachi and Sasuke both safe and sane would help the village tremendously because they would both become SS-Class Ninja with time, training, and encouragement. 

Naruto realized that he shouldn't get too ahead of himself. First, he needed to get his bearings and then he needed to write his plans out to make sure he missed nothing.

He ignored this all for the time being as he stood up, his mind shocked momentarily because he used to be in a much larger body the difference causing him to stumble, but he quickly recovered. He would get used to being in this smaller body, eventually. Before he could think about it further, a screen popped up.

**Welcome to Naruto: The Game of Life.**

**Controls:** At any point in time you can use any of these functions by merely stating the command. 

 **Map:** You can access a map of the region you are currently in via the Map command, though it will only show the areas you have already explored and individuals you have acquainted yourself with. All unexplored areas will be fogged out. The map will also show you quest markers, landmark makers, and places of interest.

 **Inventory:** You can access the full range of your possessions, at any time, via the Inventory command, even if you do not have them on your person. It also contains the listing of funds.

 **Library:** You can access your quest journal, a list of known jutsu, or any books or materials you have read or own by using the Library command.

 **Crafting:** Create poisons, traps, medicine, food, seals you have already mastered, by activating the Crafting command.

 **Status:** You can access your Character Statistics by using the Stats command. This lets you see your base attributes as well as perks and skills.

 **Options:** The options screen allows you to see other options and the opportunity to see any Trophy, Cheats, and Collectables you have earned or found. You can access this via the Options command.

The mini-map appeared on the upper right side of his vision will a small chime. However, everything other than the outline of his room was grayed out. Though a multitude of question and exclamation marks dotted the edge of the compass. Next, he went to see what his Inventory held.

**Inventory:**

**Items:** Empty

 **Food:** Empty

 **Medicine:** Empty

 **Quest Items:** Empty

 **Weapons:** Empty

 **Tools:** Empty

 **Scrolls:** Empty

**Wardrobe:**

Shirt: Second-Hand Shirt

Pants: Third-Hand Shorts

Underwear: Fourth-Hand Boxers

"Gross, I so did not need to know that," Naruto added new underwear to his list of things he needed to deal with. Last, he called out, "Status."

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age:** 4

 **Level:** 1

 **Next Level:** 0/100

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Job:** None

Health: 100

Chakra: 50

Chakra Control: -4

Strength: 2

Stamina: 10

Dexterity: 2

Constitution: 10

Intelligence: 3

Wisdom: 7

Luck: 0

**Perks:**

Kyuubi Yang Jinchuuriki: You earn 50 CP and 100 HP for every level you gain.

Tragic Backstory: You gain 50 Rep with anyone who also has the perk Tragic Backstory

**Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

**Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous playthrough to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save the game he has to play through his life again. This time around he is determined to keep everyone alive and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

 **Money:** 0 Ryo - $0

"Well fuck… I am going to have to fix that."


	3. Fourever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so every knows now this fic with have sexual innuendos and dumb will also pretty much be kissing everyone so if you have a problem with that you might want to leave, though none of it will be to start a romantic relationship. This story will also slowly devolve into crack so be prepared for that. Also, I am going to make the gaming aspect as straight forward as possible and won't be including stat check ups at the end of each chapter to fill in word counts. So it will only be added when needed.

After looking through all his stats using the Help command to make sure he understood each one in its entirety he walked out of his room to sneak some grub since he was starving. He walked out into the hallway where all the lights were off signaling that everyone else was in bed. Naruto made his way to the kitchen, still remembering which floorboards squeaked and which creaked, he arrived waking no one in the process. A screen popped up in front of him with a ding.

**The Skill SNEAK has been created!**

**+1 Sneak**

**Skills:** Skills can be leveled up or gained through the use of the skill.

Naruto exited out of pop-ups, excited to have already started his master plan for world domination. Then making his way to the fridge which once he looked at it made him remember one reason he had always been so hungry here. A comically large lock was keeping the doors of the fridge closed. Naruto stared it down, promising himself that one day he would open this fridge and eat everything inside.

 _Ding!~_  

**Quest Alert!**

**Quest:** Thank you, sir, may I have another? - Open the fridge in the Konoha Orphanage and gorge yourself on the bounty.

 **Completion Reward:** 100 Exp.

Naruto accepted the quest but ignored it for the moment since he had nothing to pick the lock with. Instead, he opened the bread box sitting on the countertop and retrieved a few slices then put them into a toaster. When the toast popped up the Cooking skill was created which he then gained a level in. Scarfing down the food then stealing a pen and pad of paper used for writing grocery lists, then making his way back to his room, earning another level in Sneak. Naruto sat heavily on his thin mattress he thought things through, then started work on his list.

  * Level up Sneak high enough to steal the Forbidden Scroll so I can learn Shadow Clones again since I can't seem to remember the hand signs.
    * In the meantime level up any life skills, I can and work on my reputation.
    * Also, need to learn Henge as soon as possible again.
  * Level up Calligraphy so I can learn Fuinjutsu.
  * Level up Fuinjutsu so I can use the copy seal to copy scrolls.
  * Get the Forbidden Scroll and then copy and learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu
  * Use the Shadow Clone memory transfer to its fullest potential. (Need to see if Clones gaining levels transfers over. If not use them to do quests, reading, and reputation gaining.)



Naruto didn't know how long it would take, but this plan was his only chance to get everything done. After the Chunin Exams, things happened so fast that if he didn’t maximize his time and efforts now, and prepare beforehand, he would be screwed later on.

Next, he moved onto working out a list of things he wanted to get done.

  * Restore Kurama’s Yin Chakra.
    * Remove Kurama’s seal if he remembers me. If not build a relationship with him.
    * Save Sora and reseal his bit of Kurama’s chakra into me if possible.
    * Also if possible later on revive and reseal the Gold and Silver Brother’s bit of Kurama’s chakra into myself.
  * Clear out all of Orochimaru’s labs within Konoha (hopefully, there will still be resources there).
  * Defeat Danzo.
    * Save Sai and Shin.
    * Rescue as many orphans as I can.
    * Need to rebuild Konoha’s relationship with the surrounding countries.
    * Finish off the rest of the ROOT members who can’t be turned into loyal Konoha Shinobi.
      * Maybe learn the Yamanaka mind jutsu to study their feelings and intentions.
    * Destroy Danzo’s reputation.
    * Eliminate Danzo, so he has no chance of becoming Hokage or causing havoc.
  * Reduce the Civilian councils hold on Konoha and destroy the reputation of those who need to be dealt with.
  * Figure out Homura and Koharu true allegiances and figure out what to do with them.
  * Deal with Kabuto.
  * Save Kakashi from his sorrow.
    * Adopt Kakashi or at least make sure he doesn’t fall into his depression any further.
    * Also, adopt Yamato and help him deal with his past trauma.
  * Stop Hinata’s abduction and save Neji’s dad.
    * If possible find the seal formula for the Caged Bird seal and see if I can undo it.
      * Figure out Hiashi’s real feeling about the Caged Bird seal if against it ask for payment for saving Hinata to be Hiashi looking into my removal seal and uniting the clan.
    * Build a relationship with Hinata and Neji.
    * Force Kumo into a real Alliance.
  * Save the innocent Uchiha’s.
    * Build a Relationship with Sasuke and Itachi.
    * Save Shisui.
    * If possible deal with the Clan Elders who are planning the coup.
      * If possible blame it on Orochimaru.
    * Save all their eyes and seal them, so they are safe.
  * Figure out a way to adopt Lee.
    * Or invite him to live with me. If not possible befriend him and start his training.
  * Introduce Ten Ten to Masamune Higurashi if he has not already adopted her.
    * Also, see if I can become an apprentice weaponsmith.
  * Secure all the bodies of the Great ninja so they can’t be used in experiments or resurrection.
  * Reinforce Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama's invasion and war seals around Konoha.
    * Need to find Mom and Dad’s notes for the improvements they were working on.
  * Save Yagura.
    * Find a way out of Konoha without chance of being caught.
    * Infiltrate Kiri.
    * Maybe, deal with the Seven Swordsman.
    * Recruit Suigetsu if possible.
    * Break into the Kiri Ninja library and copy everything.
    * Break the Genjutsu on Yagura.
    * Get Yagura to safety and tell him what has happened.
    * Make Mei Mizukage again and form a relationship with her.
    * Build an alliance between Kiri and Konoha.
  * Save Haku.
    * If possible recruit Zabuza.
  * Save Tayuya.
    * Locate and recruit Tayuya.
    * Introduce her to Kurenai.
  * Save Kimimaro.
    * Prevent his sickness.
    * Introduce him to Jugo.
  * Save Jugo.
    * Stabilize Jugo’s chakra using a filtering seal.
    * Introduce him to Kimimaro.
    * Teach Jugo Senjutsu.
  * Find Karin.
    * Check Kusa first.
    * Bring her back to Konoha and teach her in the Uzumaki family secrets.
  * Convince Nagato and Konan to join my cause.
    * Tell them everything if I must.
    * Tell Nagato of him being an Uzumaki.
    * Help them put Yahiko to rest.
  * Stop Gato.
    * Save Kiaza.
    * Introduce the idea of a bridge from Wave to the mainland.
    * If possible form an alliance between Wave and Konoha.
  * Save Yakumo.
    * Get Kurenai to apprentice her.
    * Help heal the Kurama clan’s hatred and integrate them back into Konoha society and ninja forces.
  * Find Tsunade.
    * Convince her to become Hokage.
    * If possible absorb or pay for all of her debts.
    * Make sure she is in Konoha for the Chunin exams.
    * Have Tsunade work on a cure for Itachi’s sickness.
    * Have her heal Hayate.
    * Have her heal Kimimaro.
    * Have her heal Nagato.
  * Convince Jiraiya to stay in Konoha.
    * Maybe have Nagato take over Jiraiya’s spy network.
  * Kill Orochimaru during the Chunin exams.
    * If possible save Sasuke before Orochimaru tries anything.
      * If not remove the seal (also remove Anko’s).
    * Save Hayate.
    * Save Jiji.
    * After I need to clean out Otogakure with Jiraiya (for his strength and infiltration skill) and Tsunade (for her healing ability).
      * Save anyone we can.
      * Retrieve all notes/scrolls ect.
      * Find a map of all his hideouts.
      * Clean them out later.
    * Find the letters between Orochimaru and Danzo to Destroy Danzo’s Reputation.
  * Save Gaara and stop Shukaku’s attack.
    * Fix Gaara’s seal.
    * Tell Gaara most of the truth about what happened and also boost Gaara’s confidence by telling him about the wonderful man he grew up to be.
    * If possible also steal Kankuro and Temari.
    * If possible secure a real alliance with Suna.
  * Save Isaribi
    * Finish and stabilize her transformation using medical ninjutsu and seals.
  * Deal with Obito and the remaining Akatsuki before they can capture any Jinchuuriki.



Naruto sighed. He knew he missed some things, but this list would have to do for now. He tucked his lists into the side of his mattress and laid down. Naruto wasn’t worried about anyone decoding them since he had used the code the Shinobi Allied Forces had come up with using a book that wouldn’t be written for years to come as its key.  All the planning had made him tired since it had always been Shika’s job to do that for him but he was alone, and he would have to do everything by himself until he gathered allies. Shikamaru, by far, was the best strategist Naruto ever knew. And while he was only four now, he was probably smarter than most people. Maybe he if befriend Shika now and made his problems seem like hypothetical games for the boy to solve it might address some of these problems. He hoped he could get everything done, considering all the help he always had was unavailable to him at the moment.

**By planning ahead, you have gained +2 Wisdom!**

He was surprised that just planning gained points, but he was sure as hell would abuse the shit out of that after he took a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking a while and being so bleh, I just moved and have been busy but this chapter is to more show what I want to get done in this story and I am sure I am missing a lot. Because of how long the series as a whole has been I just am not able to remember it all. So if I am missing anything you want to see naruto do either message me or leave it in a comment. It can be from any Naruto franchise including the video games and Baruto.


	4. Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy.

**You have slept in your bed, your HP and CP are restored.**

 Naruto woke, no lull into wakefulness or a bleary, confused state of mind. Above him floated the words which he waved away. While it was nice to know he could be on death's door, and all he had to do was sleep in his bed, and he would be healed, but the suddenness of popping awake (at 5:00 which was sunrise in Konoha) bothered him. He was sure he could never sleep in again. Oh well. Naruto guessed that was an acceptable price to pay for his regeneration.

Naruto frowned, brows drawn together, ‘I should freak out. Sure I decided on taking advantage of this, but there is something wrong.’

_ Ding~! _

**By Analyzing your situation, you have gained + 1 Intelligence!**

Another pop-up appeared.     

**As The Gamer, you are granted certain Abilities to help throughout your playthrough. These abilities are Gamer’s Mind, Gamer’s Body and Observe. You can learn more about these in your Skills page.**

Naruto made his way to the page with the descriptions of the skills and read them.

**Gamer’s Mind** \-  _ Passive _ \- Lvl. Max - Allows The Gamer to calmly and logically think through all situations allowing a peaceful state of mind. The Gamer is also immune to psychological status effects, I.e., confusion, fear.

**Gamer’s Body** \-  _ Passive _ \- Lvl. Max - Grants The Gamer a body that allows him/her to live as if the real world is a game. After sleeping in a bed HP, CP is restored, and body and all status effects are healed.

**Observe** \-  _ Active/Passive _ \- Lvl. 1 - Allows The Gamer to Observe people and objects generating information about the person/objects. Leveling up this skill allows for greater data gathering.

 Now very pleased with this situation, especially with the Observe Skill since he had already had at least an inkling of the other two. Though it was nice to have it confirmed and also know the abilities limits. And the information gathering potential with the Observe skill when leveled up would be incredible.

 He whispered _Observe_ while looking at the door which made a little screen to the left of his vision popped-up, luckily in a way that didn’t obscure his vision.

**Wooden Door** \- Common

This is a wooden door. Why are you observing it?

Durability: 8/10 

A vein above his brow twitched as he realized how much of a sarcastic ass whoever made... programmed... whatever this game was. Naruto might be more inclined to throw a fit if it wasn't for his focus on the goal and how he could already see ways to abuse this power. He had played a video game once with Choji and Shikamaru, while the latter had pulled out all the stops with cheating the game so he could finish it as fast as possible, Choji had been all too happy to play in between bites lazily, maxing out each skill and taking every quest. Naruto, while a child would've been too impatient for the latter, however, now older, he could see all the benefits of what Choji did. That didn't mean he wouldn't find cheats to help him on the way. 

The only thing he could think of to make this better was if there was an official guide.

_ Ding!~ _

**Hidden Quest Discovered!**

Naruto cackled maniacally, hands rubbing together as his head snapped towards the sky with tears of utter happiness streaming down his face. Once he had calmed and wiped his face, he read the rest of the quest information.

**Hidden Quest:** Secret Secret Hush Hush Hush! - Finish the Secret Mission.

  * Obtain the first clue from the Konoha Armory.
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?
  * ?



**Completion Rewards:**

  * ?
  * ?
  * Naruto: The Game of Life - Official 100% Walkthrough Guide



Naruto now knew what his first mission would be. To get started, he knew there was no way in hell they would allow a four-year-old to search the Armory, so the first thing he needed to do was to get his sneak up and also master Henge. The Armory wasn’t as well guarded as most of the other government building in Konoha considering few people wanted to steal flack jackets and tantos.

Since the wake-up bell hadn’t gone off yet, he knew he didn’t have to go out to report for breakfast, so he got started. He formed the hand seal and focused what he remembered the amount of chakra before releasing it. Only for nothing to happen.

**To learn new Jutsu, you must learn them from either a skill scroll, from a teacher or have a high enough level in the Jutsu Creation Skill to make your own.**

“Well that fucking sucks,” Naruto moaned, only a little thrown off by hearing the curses come out from such a little kid’s mouth. He couldn’t sneak into the academy now because the orphanage took roll during every meal. Despite this, he knew he needed to get started now because there was so much Naruto wanted to do outside Konoha, and he had no clue when everything happened so he needed to get outside information soon. Now that he thought about it, he should start up his information network soon. During their travels, Jiraiya had shown him everything he needed to know if he wanted to start and maintain a spy network. He had done this so that one day, if need be, Naruto could step into his place or train someone.

When he had been planning last night, he had concluded that he would have to build a network but if the Guide was anything like the one Shikamaru had shown him he wouldn’t need it, or at least not immediately.

Since he was sure he would need to have a high sneak level to get this quest done, he left his room and crept around the Orphanage, walking down the hallways and going into people’s rooms. When he saw it was almost seven on one of the wall clocks, he made his way back to his room.  He had raised his Sneak by three within those two hours which took longer than he thought but he was happy with the results no matter. He hypothesized that if he had been in a higher risk area, he would have leveled up faster.

Naruto continued planning until the wake-up bell rang at 7:30 AM and then the breakfast bell at 8:00 AM.

One of the big things Naruto wanted to do this time around was to gather all his precious people into one place as soon as possible so he would have an easier time watching over them. This all meant either building a new village, most likely in Uzushio or bringing them all to Konoha. And while he would love to rebuild his mother’s home, Konoha was his home. No matter how hard it had gotten, he had always loved this village. Konoha was the village that his parents had fought to protect. And his Jiji, Ba-chan, and Ero-Sennin too. So the decision was obvious for him even if that meant he would have a harder time convincing people like Haku or Gaara. Naruto was also sure convincing Killer B was impossible, but Naruto the next best thing was to ally with Kumo so they could visit each other often. And if Naruto learned the Hirashin this time around, it could make the trip a lot easier.

This meant Naruto would need to find a big enough place to live… Perhaps one of the abandoned clan compounds. When he found her, he'd ask Tsunade-Bachan if he could move into the abandoned Senju district. Before he thought more about it, the bell for breakfast rang, so he made his way to the cafeteria where a long table where all the kids would sit after serving themselves.

Naruto hadn’t liked the breakfast the orphanage made as a kid, but now he appreciated it all. The rice, miso soup, and grilled fish along with all the sides, tsukemono, nori, and kobachi was, after living off of instant ramen for breakfast for years, delicious. He had missed it. He swore to himself then he would learn how to cook so he would be able to at least make himself rice and fish for breakfast when he moved into his apartment. Despite this, he was still grossed out by natto even though he had given it a second chance.

After the filling meal, the kids were free to do as they please until lunch. This typically meant playing in the yard or reading in the small library. But there was technically no rule against going out into the village even though that was usually only done by the older kids. No one cared when he strolled out the front door and made his way into the village. The orphanage was in the Western section of Konoha along with the farms and some of the training grounds (which included the Forest of Death and the stadium). Even though there was nothing to sneak from or to, since this area was mostly empty, he still made his way slowly by hiding behind garbage cans, trees, and buildings. The closer he got to the main street, the more civilian houses there were, and by the time he made it to the main drag, which stretched from the main gates to the Hokage building, he’d raised his sneak by another seven levels. This area made it easier since there were more things to hide behind, but also harder because there were more people to hide from. While the civilians might give him more dirty looks when he happened to slip up, he knew trying to sneak around the east side of the main road would be impossible since that was where the Ninja housing started along with the clan compounds.

Naruto made his way northwest towards the Academy. He took his time so he would be at a high enough level in his Sneak Skill that by the time he got there, he made his way into the stock room where they kept all the teaching scrolls with little to no problem. Naruto took the long route by staying on the main road as much as possible which while it took longer rose his skill faster. He arrived at 11:00 AM which meant he only had about 45 minutes before he needed to rush back to the orphanage to make it back at 12:30 PM since he was sure that with his legs as short as they where it would at least take him twenty minutes to make his way back. Luckily by then, his Sneak was at 22, and he was sure that the Chunin teachers would be lax in sensing their surroundings. Especially, considering nothing of importance besides children were kept there (and they weren’t being invaded or in the middle of war currently) and the Academy scrolls were so useless that there would be no need at all for an enemy ninja to steal them.

The Academy library was glowing a soft blue. Naruto looked upon it with a mix of wonder and awe. He was confused about what was happening, but so far nothing in this game had hurt him, so he touched one scroll, only for another screen to pop-up.

**Would you like to learn the skill Academy Taijutsu?**

Once again, Naruto wanted to break out laughing like a loon, but he was sure if he did that the teachers would notice, they as a whole weren't that useless even if Iruka wasn't currently a teacher.  _ Note to self, bother Iruka into friendship. _ Instead, he pressed yes, only for the knowledge to suddenly filled his mind. While it was just the katas, with a little experience he would easily have it mastered. He quickly picked up one copy of each of the books which included: Basic Reading, Basic Writing, Basic Calligraphy, Chakra Control Exercise: Leaf Floating, Kunai and Shuriken theory, Academy Tactics, Henge, Kawarimi, and Kakuremino. Though with his control so low he could not learn the Bunshin and he didn’t absorb the Academy History book. He only gained one level in each, but he was okay with that since it gave him so many things to work on. Especially, considering learning Fuinjutsu he first would have to be skilled in Calligraphy. When he was learning from Jiraiya, he had to work for months just to get his calligraphy to a level so that when he wrote a Fuin, he wouldn’t blow himself up. Jiraiya had also taught him how to read and write, both of which he had been never taught beyond the basics (which he had figured out by himself). He had done this by making Naruto edit his books. Quite a few hadn’t been smut. Those they were sealed away never to be seen again. Naruto had tried for months to get his godfather to publish them since Naruto had thought they had all been amazing, but it had never panned out.

It made him sad to think about his godfather, but he was also excited that he would meet him again. Hopefully this time without Jiraiya having to waste over a year on the basics they could spend more time talking about advanced skills. Naruto had known Jiraiya had been slightly disappointed that he was so far behind because he wasn’t able to pass on all of his and Minato’s knowledge. At the time Naruto was pissed about spending months doing the basics when all he wanted was to get stronger so he could get Sasuke back. But looking back on it Jiraiya had done the one thing no one else had (excluding Iruka who had had a whole class to take care of). He had cared enough to teach Naruto instead of just sending him to another. Jiraiya had been one of the best ninjas in the world, and he had taken the time to teach him how to read and write.

Even though Jiraiya hadn’t been there when he was young, he had cared more than Naruto had understood. And now he had a second chance to prove himself.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and picked up packs of paper, scrolls, ink, pens and brushes and placed them within his Inventory so he could work on his skills later. He also picked up a set of both Kunai and Shuriken.

**The Skill Stealing/Looting has been created!**

**+2 Stealing/Looting**

Naruto was confused about why this was a skill, so he went to his menu to read the description.

**Stealing/Looting** \- This skill allows the Gamer to more easily steal objects with no one noticing the object (s) are missing. Some objects no matter how high your skill is will be noticed when missing. This skill also increases the quality of loot from dead bodies.  

While a weird skill, he saw where it would come in handy, though he wondered what kinds of objects would be noticed no matter what. He guessed it would be things like the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Naruto ignored it and looked at the clock to see it was time to leave. When he exited the building, he had another pop-up.

**The Skill Infiltration has been created!**

**+1 Infiltration**

He ignored it for the time being, but he would look it up later because he was curious to see how it would differ from the Sneak Skill. He ran as fast as his little legs would take him as he made his way back for lunch. It took longer than it used to and the whole way there, dings were going off in the background, but nothing popped up, so it didn’t bother him any.  Once he stopped inside of the front door the pop-up he had been expecting showed.

**A new Attribute has been discovered!**

**+9 Speed**

Naruto was confused why hadn’t this been there before? It seemed so stupid. Had the programmer (?) of the game forgotten it?

_ Ding!~ _

**By Solving a problem, you have gained +1 Intelligence!**

Naruto wasn’t sure how long he stood there gaping before the lunch bell rang so he shook himself out of it and made his way to the cafeteria. Obviously,  he didn’t want to think too hard on because if he did it would drive him crazy.

_ Ding!~ _

**By realising you shouldn’t drive yourself crazy, you have gained +1 Wisdom!**

Naruto decided just to ignore everything and grab his lunch and sit down. The bento was delicious, and he ate the tomatoes as an homage to Sasuke more than any real like for them. He didn’t have to be back until 6:00 PM for dinner, so he made his way to one of the training fields close by before pulling out the History book and picking up a leaf and putting it against his forehead and tried to keep it there with his chakra.  

He took two hours to get through the book upon which he gained +5 to reading and +1 to both Intelligence and Wisdom. At first, the leaf sticking had been hard, falling off every one to two minutes but once he gained four points to chakra control making his control stat zero, he kept the leaf up for about five minutes. At that point, he was worn out, so he looked at his stats.

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Job:** None

**Level:** 1

**Next Level:** 0/100

**Title:** The Gamer

Health: 100/100

Chakra: 3/50

Chakra Control: 0

Strength: 2

Stamina: 10

Speed: 9

Dexterity: 2

Constitution: 10

Intelligence: 7

Wisdom: 10

Luck: 0

**Perks:**

Kyuubi Yang Jinchuuriki: You earn 50 CP and 100 HP for every level you gain.

Tragic Backstory: You gain 50 Rep with anyone who also has the perk Tragic Backstory

**Skills:**

Life Skills

  * Cooking - LVL 1
  * Calligraphy - LVL 1
  * Reading - LVL 6
  * Writing - LVL 1



Ninja Skills

Chakra Control

  * Leaf Floating Exercise - LVL 6



Ninjutsu

  * Henge - LVL 1
  * Kakuremino - LVL 1
  * Kawarimi - LVL 1



Taijutsu

  * Konoha Academy Taijutsu - LVL 1



Weapons

  * Kunai - LVL 1
  * Shuriken - LVL 1



Underworld Skills

  * Sneak - LVL 22
  * Stealing/Looting - LVL - 1
  * Infiltration - LVL 1



**Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

**Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous playthrough to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save the game he has to play through his life again. This time around he is determined to keep everyone alive and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

**Money:** 0 Ryo - $0

Now he knew the problem was lack of chakra, he laid back on the ground to take a small break before he got back to work.


	5. SECRET SECRET HUSH HUSH HUSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so Loooonnnggg! We moved out of Houston before Harvey so we were busy moving and then the hurricane hit so we went back down to Houston to help out and check on the old house. And then when that was over we were busy unpacking. So yeah just a lot of stuff.

A week flew by with Naruto working on the basics. His early mornings consisted of reading scrolls and books he either stole from dumpsters (most of which were found in clan compounds) or stole from stores he remembered being awful to him as a child. He accomplished this by spending the time before lunch sneaking around the village until he had a high enough level in sneak to walk behind high-profile civilians, which gave him more experience without the concern of them being a Ninja. 

Naruto had even stolen a few wallets off them though he had started off with easier prey. He also levelled up his  _ Observe _ a decent amount. His afternoons involved working on his ninjutsu, taijutsu, kunai and shuriken skills. Without his Kage Bunshin, it took him longer than expected to max them out. And last, his nights were spent working on his Calligraphy and Chakra control. Despite how long it took him he was overall pleased with his progress. 

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Job:** None

**Level:** 1

**Next Level:** 0/100

**Title:** The Gamer

Health: 100/100

Chakra: 50/50

Chakra Control: 7

Strength: 9

Stamina: 14

Speed: 11

Dexterity: 5

Constitution: 12

Intelligence: 15

Wisdom: 17

Luck: 6

**Perks:**

Kyuubi Yang Jinchuuriki: You earn 50 CP and 100 HP for every level you gain.

Tragic Backstory: You gain 50 Rep with anyone who also has the perk Tragic Backstory

**Skills:**

Observe \- LVL 19

Life Skills

  * Cooking - LVL 3
  * Calligraphy - LVL 15
  * Reading - LVL 20
  * Writing - LVL 19



Ninja Skills

Chakra Control

  * Leaf Floating Exercise - LVL 18



Ninjutsu

  * Bunshin - LVL 6
  * Henge - LVL 9
  * Kakuremino - LVL 9
  * Kawarimi - LVL 7



Taijutsu

  * Konoha Academy Taijutsu - LVL 7



Weapons

  * Kunai - LVL 11
  * Shuriken - LVL 11



Underworld Skills

  * Sneak - LVL 47
  * Stealing/Looting - LVL - 9
  * Infiltration - LVL 3



**Status Effects:**

Socially Inept: Because of your isolation as a child you start with -10 to your Socialization Skill

**Description:**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto failed in his previous playthrough to complete his Life Goal: Hokage. Because of this and his failure to save the game he has to play through his life again. This time around he is determined to keep everyone alive and take down all his enemies. Currently, he has no one in the world who cares for him and is hated by the majority of Konohagakure. He also has an obsession with Ramen.

**Money:** 2100 Ryo - $210

Naruto had been excited when he found his first clan jutsu scroll. He still marvelled that they had been so careless and didn’t burn them but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Only to be disappointed when he tried to learn one for the game to then informed him that couldn’t learn it until he had an Honored reputation with the clan. Once he read that, he promised himself to work his way into all the clans.  

The only bad thing about all the work he put in was that he couldn’t learn most of the things he had gathered. They all either needed him to be respected with the clan, have a higher level, or a lower level jutsu in the element. 

The best thing was cheating to learn the Bunshin. Because he had purposely done nothing to raise his level (to make it easier to level up his chakra control), which would give him more chakra, and gradually added more and more leaves to his leaf floating exercise, it gave him enough control to learn it. He realized once he levelled up he wouldn’t be able to level up the Bunshin any further, so he worked on maxing it out before doing any quests. 

With a week already passed Naruto found himself eager to get moving, so he decided that instead of his normal schedule he would spend the whole day working on his Bunshin so he could start the real work. Finally maxing it out just before dinner at level 10.

After dinner, Naruto worked on his Henge since he believed his sneak was high enough to enter the Armory. He only raised it by two before he realized something. 

He should have been sneaking around the village under Henge this whole time. 

_ Fuck _ , he needed to remember to multi-task. 

By the time two more days passed he maxed out his Henge at level 25 with another 4 levels to Sneak.

And now he had the first two steps needed for his plan he left the orphanage wearing an all-black outfit with his hair under a bandanna at 5:00 AM. He hid in the shadows all the way to the Armory. With no reason not to and it might even raise his sneak level again. It didn’t, however, do that, but he stood now in front of one of the side doors to the Shinobi Storage Warehouse. He opened the door with the keycard he had snagged from one of the more inattentive chunin. Naruto would be sorry if it weren’t for being sure with his looting skill so high nothing he took would be noticed, and because of that, the chunin wouldn’t get into trouble. 

Thirty minutes had passed and Naruto had found nothing. He also tried hard not to leave anything out of place. The Chunins might be lazy from lack of conflict but they were still ninjas. Naruto glared around at the storehouse before it hit him. He couldn’t help but facepalm and then muttered  _ Observe _ .  The room light up in a multitude of soft glowing objects, almost everything was blue except for one spot. A rack of tantos hid a small spot of red.

Naruto made his way over to it, a little hop in his step with the thought of getting the first step of this mission done. The Chunin he henged into had slender fingers making the reach between grates in the rack easy to deal with. He latched onto a piece of paper, tugging at carefully as to not rip. The paper vanished when opened and a red exclamation mark appeared on his compass towards the south. 

He almost ran straight to it before realizing that: A). He should pick up things while here and B). There might be a wall or two in the way. 

After picking up a few tantos and a flak jacket in each size. The tantos were cheap, given to new Chunin as a promotion reward. Swords only meant to give the fresh ninja a little taste of weapons other than shuriken and kunai so they could try it without having to buy an expensive one for themselves. But they would be good enough to learn with. He gained another 2 levels in looting and as he left the building; he gained 3 levels to Infiltration. 

At a few minutes until 6:00 AM only a few shop owners roamed the streets so he didn’t need to hide himself to avoid glares. Naruto followed the marker which led him into the red light district. While it wasn’t as shady as the red light districts he had been to around the world with Jiraiya it was still questionable. 

Since Konoha was a military city, the Yakuza was unable to set up shop. So it only consisted of whore houses and bars. The air smelt of vomit, sex, and alcohol making Naruto curse his heightened senses. In the distance, he saw a man, slumped over against a wall at the mouth of an alleyway, with a bright red exclamation hover above his head. Naruto sighed before squatting in front of the man.

“Hello, can I help you, sir?”

The man looked up at him, eyes unfocused, vomit in his beard, and a wet patch with an acrid smell on his pants. “Help me to my place,” The drunk attempted to say but all that came out was a jumble of syllables.  

After Hengeing into someone tall enough to sling the man’s arm around his shoulder. When Naruto pulled the man he turned green but luckily didn’t throw up. It took them about an hour to finally get to an apartment that had only been ten minutes away for where they started. The man had led him around the whole red light district, apparently forgetting the way, and at one point had fallen asleep while walking. When the man finally stumbled into his apartment something fell out of his pocket as the drunkard finally slammed his door, and by the following thunk Naruto heard, fell down. 

The paper disappeared like the first one and another red mark appeared. Already almost 7:45 AM Naruto rushed back to the orphanage for breakfast. By the time he made it back he gained +2 to Speed and +1 to Stamina. Breakfast was delicious and as soon as he finished he went straight towards the red marker which steered him towards the main gates, Naruto just hoped it didn’t lead him out of the village. But luckily the marker hovered over Izumo and Kotetsu who were both baby-faced fresh Chunin.

When they had died Naruto had been sad at first but it hadn’t been until Naruto left the village for the first time after that he realized just how much he missed them. They were a staple of Konoha, as much as the Hokage Monument or Ichiraku. They were always meant to be at the gates, welcoming everyone in with warm smiles and concern for every returning Ninja. They knew everyone by name and took the time to check on everyone both leaving and coming. They had even supplied teams with ration bars as they left the village if someone looked hungry.

Naruto was immensely happy to see them again and to know that they were both safe and sound.

“Hey, you!” Kotetsu waved him over, “This is our first day of gate duty and we forgot to bring lunch can you spot us for ten minutes so we can go pick something up and use the loo?” 

Naruto agreed, and they returned in ten with sandwiches, which they gave one to him. Naruto sat down with them and enjoyed the meal when he finished he noticed another note stuck to the wrapper on his sandwich which dissolved on connect. Naruto said goodbye to the two chunin and made his way to the next red marker. 

He noticed it was a straight dash towards the Hokage tower. Which worried him a lot. Naruto knew while his Sneak was high the Hokage tower happened to be the most heavily guarded buildings in Konoha. 

The building seemed unusually empty which made him all the warier. Naruto stepped into one of the storage closets, grabbing a few blank scrolls, ink, brushes, and pens, before transforming into a generic chunin and leaving the room to make his way to the office. The desk outside the door was unoccupied so Naruto transformed into the woman in the photo atop the desk and then made his way into the office with a stack of incoming paperwork. 

Naruto subtly flared his chakra to find no other presences. He then used his Observe skill only for six red areas to appear with one golden light behind the Fourth Hokage’s portrait.  Naruto ignored that one and looked at the exclamation mark on the map was on the right side of the old man’s desk. Naruto set down the stack of papers in the incoming box and made his way around the desk. The red glow from his Observe was coming from the bottom drawer which had a false bottom. When lifted Naruto facepalmed. There, sitting in a place of pride atop a red velvet pillow was a first edition signed volume of Icha Icha.  _ Kami, the old pervs.  _ He noticed a piece of paper used as a bookmark. Obviously, that was what he was looking for. Once again it vanished upon his touch and Naruto swiftly made his way out of the building which when excited gave him +4 Sneak and +10 Infiltration. 

Naruto saved the game which while happening showed him the time was now 10:37 AM.  After helping another drunk home, Naruto went back to the Orphanage for lunch before continuing. The next marker led him back into the red light district, and to one of the whore houses. Once again in his basic disguise, he entered the building. The Mother of the house was looking around frantically and once she noticed him she pulled him in by his vest. “Help me get the creep out!” 

With a sense of foreboding Naruto walked over to the closet the Maiden had forced the man into. When he opened it up, out fell his very drunk, very perverted Godfather. He couldn’t help but sigh in frustration. 

“Please, please, you have the most beautiful feet I have ever seen. Please let me study them!” Jiraiya was almost in tears, eyes unable to pull away from for the women’s toes. Naruto looked over to see. They were, Naruto guessed a nice pair of feet, though he had never seen the appeal. In fact, while hers were nice the prettiest pair of feet he had ever seen belonged to Sasuke surprisingly. They were narrow with long skinny toes though his soles were thick with calluses. 

Naruto redirected his attention on Jiraiya before dragging the man out by the ear. After years of travelling (along with a tip or two from Tsunade) he had learned the perfect hold to drag Jiraiya almost bonelessly from anything. The Mother handed him a wad of cash along with a note as they left. Naruto disposed Ero-Sennin on the porch of the building before pulling out a bottle of water from his inventory to help the older man sober up.

Before leaving to continue his mission Naruto couldn’t help but boink him on the head while calling him Ero-Sennin for old times sake. Jiraiya looked up at him oddly as if remembering something before shaking it away and waving Naruto goodbye then pulling out a pad of paper which Naruto knew meant the man was writing more of his smut. Probably a book starring that women’s feet. 

The next part of the quest lead him to the T&I building. Naruto released his henge and walked straight into the building. Naruto knew from his past life that the people working in the T&I department were more likely to catch someone if they were sneaking around. So much so that the first time Naruto had pranked him he had walked through the building, neon orange jumpsuit and all, unnoticed. It wasn’t until Tsunade asked him about it years later that she had found out. His Baachan had laughed herself dizzy then called in Ibiki and with a disappointed look on his face. Then she told him what had happened before bursting out into hysterical laughter once again and the look on the man’s face.  

Because of this Naruto was sure that now, before anyone was on guard for a prankster, there was no way they would catch him. The only problem was that the mark was moving around in the area Naruto remembered the prisoners being kept. 

Naruto calmly and confidently made his way to the cells, passing by over a dozen people who seemed to look right through him or had their noses stuck in reports. When Naruto rounded the corner there stood Ibiki in from a one-way mirror watching a prisoner was in a soundproof room being tortured with a recording of one of Gai’s speeches looping endlessly. Naruto stepped up next to the man before grabbing onto his hand. Ibiki looked down slowly to see Naruto staring up at him with the best innocent face he could pull. 

Ibiki picked Naruto up, balancing him on his hip before making his way to the Hokage tower. His Jiji was back behind his desk looking at them strangely. “Ibiki?”

“Hokage-sama, young Uzumaki somehow wandered into the prison section of the T&I department,” Ibiki reply completely monotone. 

Sarutobi’s eyebrows rose almost to his hairline before frowning. Ibiki set Naruto down in the chair in front of the Hokage’s desk which appeared out of nowhere. 

“Hello Naruto-chan, can I ask how you got into the building Ibiki found you in.” Naruto knew the old man was trying to stay calm and grandfatherly. Naruto’s heart twinged at seeing his again but now wasn’t the time to wallow in sorrow. 

“I just walked in old man. I was curious about where all the ninja were going.” He stated simply, which made the Hokage glare at Ibiki which silently said,  _ “You better get your department under control.” _

Ibiki left, and the Hokage smiled back at Naruto, lines around his face pulling and a twinkle in his eye. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow and I will treat you to lunch.”

“Thanks, Jiji!” Naruto shouted with authentic enthusiasm. It had been so long since he shared a meal with this man. Naruto bounced out of the room only to be stopped by Ibiki who headed him a wad of cash after making him swear to tell no one about what happened. Naruto agreed and the next quest location popped up along with another +10 to Infiltration. This time it was in the area that held the Hokage mansion. With Jiji in his office, his Anbu guard which included his daughter-in-law and eldest son and Konohamaru off with his babysitter left the mansion empty. 

To Naruto’s delight, the marker wasn’t in one of the blood-sealed rooms. In the Hokage’s living room, above one couch was two crossed Katana’s where a purple glow was peeking from behind the swords mount.

Naruto pulled out the piece of paper that was behind the mount. 

**Hidden Quest Completed!**

**Completion Rewards:**

  * Perk - Forewarning
  * Perk - Sing-A-Long
  * Naruto: The Game of Life - Official 100% Walkthrough Guide
  * 50,000 EXP
  * 100,000 Ryo



**Perks:** Perks are just that, they can either be earned/gained or permanent at birth. Not all perks are good and some are just plain useless. Some perks you earn can be turned off. 

**Forewarning:** The ability to know what an enemy will do one step before they do it. Activated.

**Sing-A-Long:** The ability to make your enemies sing out their evil plans on command. Activate by saying Sing-A-Long. 

 

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

  
**You are now Level 20 - 2,400/9,700**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to you if you know where the mission came from.
> 
> If you didn't you can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLrpb8Z--fs


	6. NOTICE!

Sorry that this isn't a chapter. It is, however, a notice to anyone willing to adopt this story. I have worked on this story off and on for two years and have put a lot of time and effort into planning and plotting this story with probably over 10 pages of just research, background ideas, and plans and I would really hate for that to go to waste but I am unable to finish this story. And that makes me sad since it has been like a baby to me. So with all this in mind anyone who wants to look at the plot and might want to take up writing the story, I would really love for you to comment below or share this with someone who you might think would be interested.

I just want to say sorry to everyone who bookmarked this story. - Jay

You can also contact me at http://the-mad-plotter.tumblr.com/ if you prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea if I want to do pairing in this or not. Or have a Naruto love feast where he gets all the boys and girls. Or many just one person. If anyone has any ideas comment below.


End file.
